eaw_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Answers Wrestling World Championship
The EAW World Championship is a professional e-wrestling world championship in Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is currently part of the Dynasty brand and is one of the three major championships, complimenting the EAW World Heavyweight Championship on the Showdown brand and the Extreme Answers Wrestling Answers World Championship on the Voltage brand. It was first established in June 2007 when EAW was introduced as a brand within Answers Championship Wrestling when AWF crowned CM Banks as the EAW World Champion after defeating Jaywalker at EAW: Debut. The AWF EAW World Championship became the EAW World Championship when the Answers Wrestling Federation disbanded and EAW became its own e-federation. Since then, the EAW World Championship has been held by many notable competitors including Hall of Famers and other notorious extremists. History Origin The EAW World Championship was first introduced as part of a handful of championships as a result of Answer Wrestling Federation's (AWF) brand extension in the summer of 2007. (2007)]] On the debut show, CM Ronn was set to take on Jaywalker in a ladder match for the newly-created EAW World Championship. The championship was subsequently won by CM Ronn after he was able to retrieve the championship. In the following months, CM Ronn and MaK developed a feud with each other that ran through AWF Dia Del Diablo, where MaK was able to defeat CM Ronn in an elimination chamber for the EAW World Championship. With the successful championship victory and a developing rivalry, it was decided that MaK and CM Ronn would face each other in an EAW World Championship singles match at EAW's second brand-exclusive free-per-view, Pain For Pride. However, the match would never happen due to the closing of Answers Wrestling Federation under the chairmanship of WWEFan. Prominence After Answers Wrestling Federation had closed, EAW broke off of the former e-federation and became its own company, gathering several members of Answers Wrestling Federation and cultivating a new wave of extremists. With the birth of the brand-turned-federation came the revival of the AWF EAW World Championship. Since MaK was relatively inactive at the time of the creation of Extreme Answers Wrestling, the AWF EAW World Championship (Now simply called the "EAW World Championship" was vacated so that a new champion could be crowned in the upcoming Extreme Answers Wrestling events. The EAW World Championship was first won by Tyler A although he is not officially recognized as the original champion due to backstage discrepancy. Tyler A lost his second EAW World Championship against Masters at the first successful EAW Pain For Pride event. As a result, Extreme Answers Wrestling officially recognizes Masters as the original EAW World Champion under independent Extreme Answers Wrestling. The EAW World Championship arguably got its biggest jump-start when it was merged with the EAW Hardcore Championship to create the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion as a result of the events that took place at Midsummer Massacre in 2008. After Mr. DEDEDE had interfered in a triple threat EAW World Championship, he won the EAW World Championship from Masters, pinned Captain Charisma for the EAW Hardcore Championship, and combined the two to make him the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion. Under this name, Extreme Answers Wrestling saw four new champions and revamped the top world championship at the time. Controversy Although Extreme Answers Wrestling generally keeps all history accessible to the EAW community, the EAW World Championship has had three reigns erased from the history of EAW. This is the only case in Extreme Answers Wrestling where championship reigns were not included in the championship history due to problems surrounding the extremists who held the EAW World Championship at the time. The three reigns happened consecutively between two extremists at the beginning of Extreme Answers Wrestling's independence from Answers Wrestling Federation. With the dawn of Extreme Answers Wrestling came the crowning of a new EAW World Champion. Tyler A was given the vacant EAW World Championship during the first several episodes of Showdown in early 2008. The move had mixed reactions due to the fact that Tyler A had a very split fan-base at the time. However, it was Tyler's decision to resign from Extreme Answers Wrestling as the EAW World Champion in the following weeks that made him hated by many people in EAW. With the departure, Extreme Answers Wrestling decided to have King Kjors pin him to become the new EAW World Champion. King Kjors being a very recognizable character between Extreme Answers Wrestling and the rivaling Answers Championship Wrestling, not to mention several other Yahoo!Answers-Based e-federations made Kjors a desirable EAW World Champion for the sake of gaining attention in the e-federation world. Despite the decision, the plan proved to have backfired on Extreme Answers Wrestling because of King Kjors' initiative to have the EAW World Championship burned during an Answers Championship Wrestling show. In response, Extreme Answers Wrestling had Tyler A, who had rejoined and apparently made amends with the staff, defeat King Kjors for the EAW World Championship, ultimately firing King Kjors from Extreme Answers Wrestling. The championship troubles did not stop there. Although King Kjors was out of Extreme Answers Wrestling, Tyler A showed a slight bias for Answers Championship Wrestling along with a slight disdain for Extreme Answers Wrestling, hinting that Tyler A had no true desire to be in EAW let alone hold a World Championship in the federation. At Pain For Pride, Extreme Answers Wrestling put then-champion, Tyler A, against the Grand Rampage winner, Masters, for the EAW World Championship. Masters was successful in winning the EAW World Championship and ending the string of poor EAW World Champions. Reigns The EAW World Championship was the first World Championship introduced into Extreme Answers Wrestling in 2007 (and re-introduced in 2008). The inaugural champion was CM Ronn which is recognized despite having been won as a part of the Answers Wrestling Federation. Masters is recognized as the first extremist to hold the EAW World Championship under the independent e-federation, EAW. There have been twelve (12) different official champions, with Mr. DEDEDE, Captain Charisma, Extreme Enigma, Cyclone, and MaK all having the most reigns at two each. The longest reigning EAW World Champion was Mr. DEDEDE who held the championship for approximately five (5) months (between Midsummer Massacre and Road to Redemption II). The shortest reigning EAW World Champion was Captain Charisma who held the championship for approximately three (3) minutes. The current champion is Alexander Da Vinci, who is participating in his first tenure as EAW World Champion in his career. He won the championship when he was able to defeat then-champion, Cyclone in a Best-of-Five series that ended on Showdown with the score of 3-1. Title History Key Names History As of , . :† indicates reigns and title changes not recognized by EAW. {| class="wikitable" width=98% style="text-align:center;" !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=4%|# !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=20%|Extremist !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=0%|Reign !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=12%|Defeated !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Event !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=12%|Lost to !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=55%|Notes |- |1 |CM Banks |1 |Jaywalker |EAW: Debut (AWF) |MaK | |- |2 |MaK |1 |Elimination Chamber |Dia Del Diablo (AWF) |N/A |MaK was the final AWF EAW World Champion. |- | - |Vacated | - | - | - | - |The EAW World Championship was vacated due to the closing of Answers Wrestling Federation. |- | - |Tyler A |1† |N/A |Showdown |King Kjors |Tyler A was crowned EAW World Champion by EAW Management. The reign is not officially recognized by EAW due to Tyler A's actions off-screen. |- | - |King Kjors |1† |Tyler A |Showdown |Tyler A |The reign is not officially recognized by EAW due to King Kjors' actions off-screen. |- | - |Tyler A |2† |King Kjors |Showdown |Masters |The reign is not officially recognized by EAW due to Tyler A's actions off-screen. |- |3 |Masters |1 |Tyler A |Pain For Pride |Tyler A |The reign is officially recognized as the first EAW World Championship reign under the independent e-federation. |- |4 |Mr. DEDEDE |1 |Masters, Captain Charisma, RRS |Midsummer Massacre |Captain Charisma |Mr. DEDEDE interfered in an EAW World Championship match, stealing the championship and then winning the Hardcore Championship to merge the belts, creating the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship. |- | 5 |Captain Charisma |1 |Extreme Elimination Chamber |Road to Redemption II |WWEFan |Won the championship while it was recognized as the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship. |- | 6 |WWEFan |1 |Captain Charisma |Road to Redemption II |Lethal Consequences |Won the championship while it was recognized as the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship. |- | 7 |Lethal Consequences |1 |WWEFan |Showdown |Starr Stan |Won the championship while it was recognized as the EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship. Lost the EAW Hardcore and EAW World Championships separately. |- | - |Vacated | - | - | - | - |Vacated due to the inactivity of Lethal Consequences |- | 8 |Starr Stan |1 |N/A |Showdown |[MaK |Starr Stan was awarded the EAW World Championship by EAW Management |- | 9 |MaK |2 |Starr Stan |Grand Rampage II |Captain Charisma | |- | 10 |Captain Charisma |2 |MaK |Pain For Pride II |Extreme Enigma |Won the EAW World Championship in the main event of Pain For Pride after winning the Grand Rampage event. |- | 11 |Extreme Enigma |1 |Captain Charisma |Dynasty |Montell Smooth | |- | 12 |Montell Smooth |1 |Extreme Enigma |Dynasty |Extreme Enigma | |- | 13 |Extreme Enigma |2 |Montell Smooth |Grand Rampage III |Cyclone | |- | 14 |Cyclone |1 |Extreme Enigma, Kevin Devastation |Pain For Pride III |Kevin Devastation |Won the EAW World Championship in the main event of Pain For Pride after winning the Grand Rampage event. |- | 15 |Kevin Devastation |1 |Cyclone, Extreme Enigma, Robbie V |Midsummer Massacre II |N/A | |- | 16 |Mr. DEDEDE |2 |Extreme Elimination Chamber |Road to Redemption IV |Cyclone |Won the EAW World Championship as a result of cashing in his "contract for anything" which allowed him to participate in the Extreme Elimination Chamber. |- | 17 |Cyclone |2 |Mr. DEDEDE |King of Extreme III |Alexander Da Vinci | |- | 18 |Alexander Da Vinci |1 |Cyclone |Showdown |Heart Break Boy |Won a Best-of-Five series against then-champion, Cyclone which ended in a score of 3-1. |- |19 |Heart Break Boy |1 |Alexander Da Vinci and Vic Vendetta |Grand Rampage IV |N/A } Category:Championships Category:Title History Category:Titles Category:Championships Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW